


Iron

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [22]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Beyond Light, Stasis, saladin has Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Saladin didn't trust these new powers.
Series: destcember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Iron

The Iron Temple was quiet. Guardians no longer stopped by, and Lord Saladin was almost always left to his own mind amongst the silence. 

It was a blessing and a curse; He now had more time to think, more time to plan, but nobody else was near to see the same as he did. Shiro-4, of course, came through regularly, between meetings with the Vanguard and missions in the Plaguelands. Then again, despite his prowess and skill, Shiro was no Iron Lord. Lady Efrideet, as always, was in her colony among the stars. And thus, Saladin doused the fire in the heart of the Temple before leaving. 

The wolves trotted up to him as he stepped outside, sniffing his fingers. All he could think about was the developments on Europa. He had already given the Young Wolf his piece of mind about the use of Stasis, but he knew well enough that there was a chance he wasn’t going to be taken seriously. There were Guardians using the powers of the enemy, Guardians who were  _ defending _ the enemy. Something sank in his chest.

Change wasn’t coming, change was already here. For better or for worse.


End file.
